Percy Jackson and The Avengers
by Olympus1000
Summary: Percy finds himself and his friends quickly thrown into the world of The Avengers. This journey introduces the familiar stories from the PJO and The MCU into a tale that crosses the world of the Greek demigods with the world of The Earth's Mightiest Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

FURY

"Director Fury, the file you requested is ready." A voice said through an unseen intercom in the ceiling.

Nick Fury looked up from his computer in his office onboard his flagship Heli carrier.

"Send it to my personal server. Encode with level 10 protection. Fury, Nicolas J. Command code 10090."

After a few seconds the file appeared on his personal server on his computer.

Nick clicked on the file and opened it. A 350 page long detailed report opened. There was so much information to take in on the subject he could only skim. He saw something about a canon and an entire 4th grade class being dumped into an aquarium. The subject was a trouble maker.

Fury kept scanning through the files until he reached the info he was wanting. He began to read the details of subject page.

**Name: Perseus Jackson **

**Age: 21**

**Nationality: American**

**Medical History: ADHD / Dyslexia / Scar tissue on 45% of his upper torso.**

**Known Family: Mother / Stepfather – upper East side Manhattan **

**Father is unknown, possibly deceased**

**No siblings**

**Appearance – **

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: 185**

**Eye Color: Green **

**Note: Went missing for 9 months last fall. Was spotted in several countries in **

**Europe with a group of 7 teenagers. Reason for visit unknown. **

**Spends typically every summer at a strawberry farm. **

Fury finished reading and looked down at his hands. This Jackson kid kept coming back to him somehow. Whether he read about him somewhere or he was spotted somewhere. All Fury knew was that this kid kept getting spotted at major geographical events all over the world.

Either he was behind everything or he was connected somehow. He wanted him brought in for questioning. And Fury knew exactly who to get to bring him in.

PERCY

Percy didn't often leave camp during the summertime these days. But every once in awhile he needed a break.

Percy was serving as assistant director of the camp next to Chiron this summer and the intense running of camp he never got to see as a camper was starting to wear down on him. He was at the point where he would much rather fight a drakon then deal with disciplinary issues such as a male and female camper being caught together in a cabin.

Percy was making his way towards Olympus to meet with his father when a sound reached his ears. A normal human would not have been able to hear this sound, but Percy's ears were hardened by war and demigods were able to pick up on some sounds.

The reverb of bowstrings caught his attention. Percy spun around and caught a small arrow just as it was about to strike his shoulder. Percy examined the arrow and found a small needle at the tip that led to a small case of liquid.

Percy looked around him. Judging by the sound from the strings it flew for a few seconds before hitting him. The shooter had to be within a few blocks of him.

Percy tossed the arrow into a trashcan near him and ducked into an alley beside him. He knew 3 things for sure.

He needed to get to Olympus as fast as possible.

Someone was after him.

It was not a monster.

CLINT

"Whoa did he catch your arrow?" Natasha asked looking through binoculars.

Clint was staring in disbelief. It had been a long time since anyone had stopped his arrow from hitting its mark, let alone catch it.

"Are we sure this is just a kid?" Clint asked.

"Well, Nick did say he was at the scene of some pretty crazy stuff. Maybe he is enhanced." Nat replied.

"Well whatever he is. We gotta bring him in."

Clint watched the kid duck into an alley. "Lets get him."

PERCY

Percy rand between alleys slowly cutting his way towards Olympus. Whoever was after him had to be coming for him. They wanted to capture him.

Percy ducked down another alley and slid to a stop. Standing halfway down the alley was a red headed woman in a solid black skin-tight suit. She had a belt with a strange looking symbol that midpoint and she was holding a black club.

"Um, hi." Percy said.

"Are you Perseus Jackson?" She asked.

"What's it to you?" Percy asked.

"We are going to need you to come with us." She said.

"We?"

"Yeah." A voice said from behind Percy said. "We need you to come with us.

Percy turned and found a man standing behind him. He was wearing a combat suit with no sleeves on. He was holding a bow with a quiver on his back.

"So, I guess you guys will not accept a simple no for an answer?"

"No can do kid." The man said.

Percy reached down beside him and picked up an old board. "Well I am not going to go anywhere easily."

The redhead stalked forward. She clearly mis underestimated Percy as she came forward.

She spun into a kick and Percy easily caught it and spun her into the wall. She punched at him and Percy deflected it with his forearm and brought the board into her thigh and kicked her backwards onto the ground.

Percy heard the bow strings stretch and hum. Percy ducked and another sedative arrow flew over his head. Percy moved towards the man with the bow.

As Percy approached the bow straightened into a staff and the man came forward.

Percy swung his board and the man brought his staff down shattering the board in half. Percy ducked back as the staff came towards his head. Percy used his moment to flip backwards kicking the man in the chin. He was lifted into the air and into a dumpster.

"Are you two like spies or something?" Percy asked.

The redhead was standing back in front of Percy. She seemed pissed off.

She raised her hand into a fist and a small projectile shot from her wrist. It struck Percy in the chest and electricity engulfed his body.

Percy writhed on the ground as the small disk sent shocks into his body.

"Hurry Clint! Get him with the arrow." The redhead shouted.

The man, Clint, notched an arrow and aimed at Percy.

Percy pulled the disk off and came onto one knee. He noticed a small puddle of water in front of him. As the arrow fired Percy felt the tug in his gut and he willed the water to form a protective wall in front of him.

The arrow struck the water wall and fell to the ground. Clint and the redhead just stared.

Percy formed the water into two tridents and willed them to his hands.

"Why don't you two go back to wherever you came from and tell whoever sent you to just leave me alone."

Just then Percy heard what sounded like two small engines approaching from overhead. He looked up and saw a flash of red and gold and someone landed in front of him.

Standing between him and the two spies was none other than Iron Man.

Percy stared in disbelief as the face plate lifted to reveal the face of Tony Stark.

"Agent Romanoff, Clint. How's this going?" He asked.

"Not good. This kid is enhanced and can fight." Romanoff, the redhead, replied.

"Yeah no shit. He's holding water tridents." Stark replied. He then turned his attention to Percy.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson, is it?"

Percy nodded.

"Sorry the two attack dogs got off on the wrong foot. We just have a few questions for you. That's all. So if you could kindly come with us to Avenger's Tower then we'd be just peachy."

Percy shook his head, "I'm good. I do not know what you Avengers could possibly want with me but I'm good."

Stark shook his head. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Stark pointed his metal clad arm at Percy and a small ball shot towards him and rolled to his feet. After a few seconds a thick ball of smoke shot from it and engulfed Percy. Immediately he got tired and his legs grew heavy. Percy collapsed onto his knees and Romanoff moved forward to catch him.

As Percy's world went black he saw a big jet approach overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's head hurt. He had been in and out of sleep for who knows how long.

The fuzziness finally began to wear off and Percy was able to take in his surroundings. He was in a small holding cell type room and he was lying on a small bed. He was not being held down by anything but he was shirtless with different wires attached to him. The wires led to different screens around the room. They all gave off readings.

A door opened to his right and a man came in. He wore a red button down with grey slacks. He had black haired that curled at the top and a slight stubble on his face and chin.

"Hello, Perseus. I am Dr. Bruce Banner. And I have been-"

"You're the Hulk." Percy said interrupting him.

Bruce smiled and rubbed his neck. "Uh, yeah. I am. But that isn't important right now. I want to talk to you about some of these readings I have been getting."

"What readings?" Percy asked sitting up.

"Well for one, your health. Your upper torso is covered in scar tissue and I should see some type of long term injuries but there are none. Also you are given off a crazy amount of gamma energy. Your cells are also different. They are mutated in some way I cannot quite figure out."

"Well glad I can be so interesting, but I think I will be going now." Percy said starting to take the wires off him.

The door opened again and a dark complexed man dressed in all black with an eye patch entered the room. He walked up to Percy and gave him a stern look.

"You embarrassed my best agents and completely out fought them. You can control water and you energy levels are off the charts. There is no way in hell you are going to be walking out of here before we get answers."

"I assume you are Nick Fury." Percy said.

"You'd be correct Mr. Jackson." Nick said pulling a chair up and sitting. "Now, you are going to answer my questions and then you can leave."

Percy looked him in the eye, "I feel like that isn't true."

"Well, depending on what answers you give is what lets you walk out of here."

Percy nodded. He knew he was going to have to talk his way out of this somehow.

"I really don't understand why you are interested in me."

Nick laughed. Bruce just shifted awkwardly.

"Because you are some kind of enhanced. Its clear. You've also been involved in a whole lot of natural disasters. We want to know what it is that makes you special."

Percy could just stare.

"So, do you work for Hydra?"

"Who?" Percy asked

"You're telling me you have never heard of Hydra?" Nick asked him.

Percy gave him a look. "I know what a hydra is but not who this Hydra is.

Nick looked at him, "So you know what the ancient mythical Greek monster is but not the terrorist Nazi group Hydra?"

Percy smirked. If only he knew there was nothing mythical about the hydra.

"He's lying." A voice said from the ceiling. Percy recognized it.

"Stark?" Fury called. "Are you hacking SHIELD's systems again?"

The door opened and Tony Stark walked in.

"Always. Fury your spy senses are no longer tingling. This kid smirked when you said Hydras were not real. So he is either definitely working for them or he at least knows of the group."

Percy's heart rate picked up. He was going to have to think of something.

Suddenly Fury cocked his head like he was listening to something. He turned and touched his ear. He cursed and turned back to Stark.

"Thor just arrived. He's pissed."

Fury turned and left the room with Tony following close behind.

TONY

Tony couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something special about this Jackson kid. He seemed wise beyond his years and battle tested.

As he and Fury moved down the hall towards the elevators that led to the flight deck of the Heli carrier. In the elevator Tony turned to Fury.

"Fury this kid isn't a threat. I feel like there is something deeper behind him but I do not think he is against us."

Fury smirked, "Well until we can be sure, he stays in that room. What if he is against us. He could do all kinds of damage here. But we cannot worry about him right this second we got a pissed off God on our hands."

The elevator reached the flight deck and they stepped onto the runway. Thor was standing there in his Godly outfit with his flowing blonde hair. Mjolnir was hanging loosely by his side.

"Thor, can we help you?" Fury asked.

He glared at Fury. "You do not know the power you are getting yourself into or dealing with. You must release Perseus at once."

"I am not going to do that. He could be a threat to humanity based on what we are getting from him. We will continue to asses as we continue questioning."

"He will only be a threat if you continue to hold him here. They will come for him and they will fight for him. And when they do, I cannot be involved."

Tony spoke up, "Who will come for him?"

Thor's demeanor darkened. "The Greek's will come for him."

"Like Greek people?" Tony asked.

Thor turned and started spinning Mjolnir. "No. Greek demigods and maybe even a Greek

God or two. Perseus is their greatest champion."

Thor released Mjolnir from its spin and they lifted into the sky and were gone.

"Did he say Greek gods?" Tony asked.

"He did. And I don't like the sound of them. I'm going back to the bridge, go see if you can get anything from Jackson."

Fury turned and ran back toward the elevator.

Tony put on his glasses and tapped the side. The HUD activated.

"What can I assist you with sir?" Jarvis asked.

"J, get me everything you have on Greek gods and demigods. And pull up all files on Perseus Jackson. I need to know everything."


End file.
